powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothingness Manipulation
The power to manipulate nothingness. Variation of Nonexistence. Also Called * Deletion * Deletematter * Nihilikinesis * Nullification * Oblivion Power * Subtractive Magic * Void Manipulation Capabilities Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. Applications * Black Hole Creation ** Gravitational Singularity Generation ** Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. * Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death. ** Apathy by erasing emotions. ** Memory Erasure by deleting parts of target mind. ** Negative Zone Creation ** Power Erasure ** Regenerative Healing Factor/Immortality by deleting injuries and death. * Destruction ** Cause targets to have never existed. ** Cutting by deleting a portion of object. ** Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. ** Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. ** Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. ** Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. * Flight and Levitation by erasing gravity. * Imperceptibility ** Intangibility ** Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. * Null Energy Manipulation ** Nothingness Constructs ** Nothingness Infusion ** Null Zone Emission * Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing. ** Deleting space and distance in between target and oneself. ** Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. * Void Sealing Techniques * Nothingness Empowerment * Nothingness Physiology * Physical Nonexistence Associations * Antimatter Manipulation * Boundary Manipulation is basically similar, as removing a boundary of something is to erase its existence. * Dark Energy Manipulation * Destruction is more or less similar to this power, both destroying matter and concepts. * Omni-Negation * Reality Warping can have a similar destructive force, such as deleting targets from history. * Space Depletion is similar, as it can delete matter that is occupying the target space. * Void Magic * Some users may be able to remove anything from time. Abilities like Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Chronolock. * Being one of the of negative forms of Energy Manipulation, users can create or control negative energy. * Void are also considered one element, usually the fifth in some fiction. Limitations * May be subject to self-termination, when Nothingness overtakes the user. * Users may accidentally remove parts of themselves, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces. * Users may not realize they have the power by deleting from their own mind as well. * Users of Nonexistence may overpower the user. * Users of Erasure Immunity are immune. Known Users See Also: Power of the Void Known Objects * Oblivious (Goblins) * The Entity (AT4W) * Pandora's Box (Code: Breaker) * De-mat Gun (Doctor Who) * Kōkai Gyoku (Flame of Recca) * Door to Nothingness (Magic: The Gathering) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) * Vampire Sinclair (Rave Master) * Ultimate Annihilator (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Philip Van Doren Stern's brush (Warehouse 13) Gallery File:Mikan's_Nullification_Alice.png|Mikan Sakura (Alice School) using her Nullification Alice to negate the powers of other Alice. File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) possesses the power of the void, which can annihilate matter and turn him nonexistent-intangible. File:Sakura_uses_The_Fly_to_dodge_The_Nothing's_attacks.jpg|The Nothing (CardCaptor Sakura) is a negative magic card that causes anything it comes into contact with to cease to exist. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Prime Minister Fujiwara (Code:Breaker) opens Pandora's Box, releasing the nullification energy that deletes all it touches, including sound and air. File:Xemnas_Ethereal_Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) controls nothingness, forming his Ethereal Blades, which is void energy. File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness (Magic: The Gathering): All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn. File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) is a weapon that can completely annihilate anything. File:Babutsu_Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can create things out of nothingness and vice versa. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|The black weapons created by Obito Uchiha (Naruto) are Yin-Yang techniques that can turn objects and techniques to nothing. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) using the Art of the Piercing Void, which can destroy all matter. File:Sailor_Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) wields the Silence Glaive, and represent death, destruction and rebirth. File:Ultimate_Annihilator.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) preparing his Ultimate Annihilator, a satellite cannon that can utterly erase matter from reality. Black Hole H.png|Blach Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate nothingness, as she is made of it. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Void Powers Category:Magical Powers